


Project Runaway

by N0thing_t0_say



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green, Paper Towns - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0thing_t0_say/pseuds/N0thing_t0_say
Summary: "We could be so much more than they think" - Alysa Greene(I will be editing this and adding onto it as often as I can)("(-)x121" is to show when a new paragraph has begun, "(-)x5" is to show dialogue)oof, my spelling is awful, if I spell something wrong or leave out a word, it'll be fixed eventuallyYeet YawtI'm a junior in high school, I kind of have a busy schedule and I have writers block, I swear I'll get to it eventually





	Project Runaway

Declan woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. He hit the snooze with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. On his way to the bathroom he picked up the clothes he had prepared the night before, which consisted of a red flannel and blue jeans. The morning sun was magnificent, the golden rays pierced through the curtains creating dark shadows on the wall across from the window. Declan opened his closet door and reached for the top shelf where he had stashed the last box of fudge pop tarts. He put a pop tart in his back pack, walked through the front door closing it softly not to wake his parents. He jogged to the bus stop and sat down in the damp grass. It was the first day of his sophomore year.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alysa however, had been awake the whole night star gazing in her back yard. She loves stars, she loved stars almost as much as she loved her style and long road trips, but she loved nothing more than her adorably fat cat Ralph. She got star gazing from her mom, they used to go out and star gaze in their back yard at least once a week. A soft alarm rang on her phone announcing that the bus would be around to get her in about twenty minutes. She went inside and grabbed some clothes out of her closet to throw on, a black long sleeve fish net shirt to go over a black bra, you were only able to see through if you actually looked at it, over her shirt she wore an army green bomber jacket. She tossed the jeans she picked out aside and picked out a pair of torn skinny jeans to wear instead, she also put on black finger-less gloves, and biker boots to top off the 80's tomboy look. As she walked to the bus stop she pulled out her phone, put her earbuds in, and selected Green Day's "21 Guns" from her never ending list of songs to listen to. She noticed Declan sitting in the grass, they were friends as kids, but not so much anymore. Alysa became a lot more anti social after her mother was murdered, her mom had a persistent stalker, you know, the "if I can't have you, no one can" type of people.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When the bus arrived, all the little kids hurried onto it in a frantic effort to sit with their friends before someone else did. Declan was second to last on the bus, making Alysa last. He noticed her, of course, but didn't say anything. He kept quiet and to himself the entire ride to the school, most kids did, except for the small ones, they were entirely too loud for how early it was. They arrived at the high school first, which is where Declan, Alysa, and a few others got off, then the bus drove to the elementary to let the rest of the children off. The first day of school was always the easiest, even easier than the last. The last day is the day you have to say goodbye to all your friends for a whole summer because no one actually hangs out with people outside of school, nobody here anyway. Most of Declan's were just the teachers handing out the class syllabus or a paper to have your parents sign. His algebra teacher had students do a beginning of the year worksheet to show what they know and what they need to learn. Finally lunch came around so he got his food, a floppy piece of pepperoni pizza, mashed potatoes, and a chocolate milk. He sat with his friends, Jake and Aaron. Lunch lasted forty-two minutes and wasn't very exciting, I mean, who expects lunch to be exciting. There was mostly just white noise with an occasional comment from either of his friends about their summer. The last class of the day for Declan was French 1, which was actually pretty cool, he though, no homework, like, ever, no tests for the most part, just, French, which was nice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He didn't have anything going on after school so he rode the bus back to his house, he sat across from Alysa, who he again said nothing to. He's kind of surprised she didn't get dress coded but also not because almost every teacher that worked there was a class A perv. She did look nice though, he thought, she never put any make up on and she definitely didn't need to, she was beautiful. She had these deep blue eyes that were complimented by like, a thousand freckles on her cheeks, she had real dark brown hair that was a little over shoulder length, and her smile, her smile could stop wars. Declan had always liked her, since they were kids, she only ever liked his as a friend though, her "partner in crime," how do you just forget those things, of course she didn't, any of it. He wondered why she didn't drive to school, it definitely beats riding the bus. She has a car, a Honda Civic Sedan, her parents bought it for her sixteenth birthday right before the stalker incident. Maybe that's why she doesn't drive it, maybe it reminds her of her mother, he had no idea.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
